Pokemon: The Beautiful Tyrant
by Mara The Supreme
Summary: Male Gardevoir x female Lopunny. A story featuring the return of shadow pokemon and the sinister plans of a deceptive Gardevoir!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

 **This will be a story that contains several sex scenes between pokemon. If you're ok with that then please leave constructive comments on what you think should be changed. Thank you for those who left the thoughtful comments made on my last fanfiction.**

"I can't last much longer!"

A flurry of glowing mystical leaves rained down from the skies attacking their target. A Lopunny, surrounded by projectiles, trying her best to use nearby trees in the forest as cover as she avoided them.

It was a slim chance but it was a success. She only wished she had more time to catch her breath before she saw a large pink blast of pure energy heading towards her out of the corner of her eye. She barely managed to jump out of the way in time, the force of the blast tearing through several trees which she had to of course watch out for.

The Lopunny was clearly outmatched. As soon as the battle started she'd been on the run. The thought of throwing in the towel crossed her mind, but even though she was nicked, bruised and exhausted, she couldn't live with herself if she gave in.

Just as the Lopunny began to regain her thoughts a deep yet feminine voice could be heard from the distance.

"I thought you planned on winning."

Lopunny's head whipped around quickly, surprised to see her opponent showed herself so suddenly.

"You're preforming very poorly so far. As a matter of fact it's ironic that you were the one who attacked me first without warning and yet here you are fleeing for life."

The Lopunny was upset with the mocking tone in her voice. Her opponent was a Gardevoir that was in many ways more unique than most of her kind. For instance she developed a much more curvaceous and shapely body than a Gardevoir's usual thin stature. Her power also exceeded that of others in her species. She had someone obtained power that would rival that of a legendary pokemon.

Lopunny turned to face the Gardevoir with rage boiling up in her chest. "Shut up Lumin! Let your guard down and I'll have you begging for mercy!"

"Very well. I've already did you a favor by exposing myself to you. Now I suppose I'll await for your first attempt to attack me."

The Lopunny charged Lumin and attack with her move, "Dizzy Punch" to try and silence her wisecracking adversary. Lumin intercepted the attack with her psychic power, picking the Lopunny up an hurling her into a tree like a ragdoll. Lopunny got back up and lunged at Lumin again attacking with her other moves "Double kick, and bounce" yet Lumin dodges them in such a coordinated manner it looked as if she were dancing.

"You're turning out to be a complete waste of my time today Ms.…Mia… That IS your name isn't it? There are so many pokemon that challenge me an disappoint me like this their names all become a blur."

The Lopunny stepped back to catch her breath for a second and responded. "Yeah that's my name alright. And I swear someone is going to make you pay for everything you've done!"

"At least you're smart enough to realize it won't be a pitiful weakling such as yourself to defeat me I'm combat. I still don't understand why you never cease to antagonize me though."

"I heard that when you were younger, you tested your powers on innocent pokemon! You stuck down weak infant pokemon that didn't even have a chance to fight back. That's why everyone wants to teach you a lesson, and when the others challenged you, they disappeared! No one who comes all the way out here to fight you is ever seen again!"

Mia had heard from dozens of pokemon that these stories were true. She didn't consider herself a hero but she knew justice needed to be done. And seeing as how many had already failed to stop Lumin she trained herself the best way she knew how in order defeat her and rescue any missing pokemon that Lumin may be responsible for. But seeing the way the battle was turning out Mia knew feel down she couldn't win.

Seething with rage, Mia walked closer to Lumin. They were face to face now as she shouted at her.

"You take pleasure in hurting pokemon that aren't as strong as you. But I know that one day someone- H-HEY?! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

Lumin's rose pink eyes were now glowing as she used her psychic powers to lift Mia into the air with ease.

"You were starting to bore me with that little speech of yours. You're only spewing forth the lies everyone throws at me each day."

Mia's facial expression chanced from the fear of being lifted in the air back to the furious one from earlier after hearing that. It was something about Lumin that she knew probably made her just a bit angrier than she should be at times.

"What are you talking about?! I know for a fact everything I said is true!"

"Yes I'm sure you got your 'facts' from a reliable angry mob that you happened to stumble upon one day."

Mia forgot psychic type pokemon could read minds. She didn't see many of them in her homeland.

"Stop reading my mind you jerk!"

"No."

"…Well the rumors I heard about you are true and that's why I came to this forest to find you."

Lumin used her psychic powers to rotate Mia while she was still in the air, making Mia face herself upside down.

"Use attract." Lumin commanded.

"Why would I do that? You can't tell me what to do! And it wouldn't do anything since we're both girls. And I can't move since you're using psychic on me anyways!"

"I have allowed you to move your limbs but you will remain in the air in that position as I please. It would be wise to do as I say if you want me to release you and remaining upside down like that with the blood rushing to your head won't be comfortable."

Mia was starting to get a little afraid as to why Lumina wanted her to use attract so much, but she definitely wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon if she didn't comply with Lumin's demands.

Mia tried moving her hands and legs and was surprised Lumina could allow that to happen. Finally Mia began to pose seductively infront of Lumina and the power of her move took its affect on her.

Lumin began to blush and feel a longing heat within her chest. She began to rub her crotch area slowly while staring at her captive.

Mia was starting to get a little bothered by this spectacle. She just couldn't be a male could she? Not with that beautiful body of hers. It looked she could easily pass for a voluptuous human female model. And yet she noticed something beginning to rise from under Lumin's dress.

Lumin pulled her skirt aside to let her now erect 9-inch cock free from underneath.

"It's been too long since I last revealed myself." Lumin gestured to HIS manhood.

Mia didn't know how to respond other than the way most would in this situation. "You've gotta be kidding me…you're a boy?! But you look and sound just like a girl!"

"Yes I am a rather breathtaking male aren't I?" He steadily trailed his hand from his large thigh to his ass, groping himself.

"This beautiful form was much more appealing than the idea of becoming a Gallade."

Mia was really starting to feel disturbed by this pokemon. At this point she forgot about her heroic reason for tracking the infamous Gardevoir down and just wanted to get away from him.

"Can I please go now? Y-you got what you wanted."

Lumin's lips curled in to a smile with dirty intent. "Mia, think. I wouldn't have you use attract on me to just show you my penis without letting you experience it."

"I'm sorry I attacked you Lumina just please let me go already!"

"How cute…you were trying your very best to portray yourself as warrior, here to 'teach me a lesson' but it doesn't take much to intimidate and make you into to coward you are at heart."

Lumin walked forth and pressed his manhood lightly against the tip of Mia's nose. Mia couldn't help but squirm, still trapped upside down and in midair, unable to move away from the tip of his cock.

"I thoroughly enjoy this evolution however I have been ridiculed by others for it due to my gender. My gift of incredible power has also made others jealous. This is why there were rumors quickly spread across the land about me."

Lumin used his psychic power to force Mia to open her mouth and use both her hands to worship his member all together. After a few seconds of this Lumina examined Mia's thought process again.

"Yes, yes I know this is your first time doing this Mia. You're uncomfortable with this sexual activity but you'll have to get used to it. I intend on becoming your mate even though you wrongfully accused me of harming others for my amusement."

Mia tried to speak but only managed to make short muffled sounds.

"If you must speak just use your mind to communicate with me."

Mia did as Lumin suggested and used her mind to give him her message.

"GET YOUR DICK AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted in her mind as loud as possible.

Lumina cringed from how loud she was. For punishment he thrusted himself deep into the back of her throat making her gag.

"No screaming or else I'll be forced to have you deep throat my penis instead." He said sternly. Afterwards he pulled back into her mouth area and proceeded to trust back in forth making sure not go too deep this time.

Mia managed to calm down a bit despite the situation and tried communication with her mind once more. "Lumin why do you want to be my mate? You don't even know me."

"On the contrary Mia, I know everything about you. It doesn't take me long to explore the depths of ones mind. I know you try your best to seem tough so that you can avoid opening up to soon to an individual who may hurt you later on. But in truth you have a kind heart…."

Lumin felt himself reaching his climax as he thrusted harder. "You have a kind heart…one that could…mend the pain I have felt for years of isolation...a-ah!"

He blows his load down Mia's throat causing him to lose focus and drop Mia from her position in the air. Lumin gazed down on Mia as she lied there on the ground breathing hard as well as he was.

"Mia… I had to stay away from all other pokemon due to those rumors and I have to avoid humans to maintain my freedom incase one decides to try and capture me. Aside from those who challenge me to battle, I've been completely alone my whole life. You are the only one I can possibly trust."

When Mia attacked Lumin she was certain he was an evil force that needed to be stopped. She felt ashamed of herself when she heard his cry for help. She was about to become one of the pokemon who shunned him for his appearance and gift of power.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that when you were just minding your own business. I wouldn't mind…mating with you I guess either but…can you just give me time to rest first?"

"No"

Lumin straddled Mia while she was still on her back and began grinding his member against her chest. "If I do not claim you for myself now, you'll return to your home where there are other males roam. And when you recover from your exhaustion you'll likely resist me the next time i would try to mate with you. You'll want to preserve yourself for the one you think is perfect for being your ideal mate. I will make you immediately realize that mate is me and only me."

Lumin gripped Mia's arms and slowly slid his dick against her chest downward to her long stomach to her clit which he began teasing with the tip of his manhood.

"Lumin…"

"Shh, no more talking my dear. You belong to me now. Just relax and let any questions or concerns fade into the wind. Now prepare yourself."

Lumin began to glow and his energy began to pulse and his form began to morph before Mia's eyes. He had somehow accomplished what most pokemon can only do with the help of a trainer. Mega evolution.

"You've aroused me Mia. Think it's only fair I pleasure you with my ultimate form don't you?" Lumin said, still teasing Mia with his now enlarged cock, reaching 12 inches. Mia was also able to notice Lumin's grip on Mia's arms as he held her down became much stronger. No doubt his mega evolution increased his strength by a large margin, but she admired his larger barely concealing his hourglass body figure, now slightly longer hair, his strong yet beautiful eyes that made her heart skip a beat. These enhanced features only made it harder to believe Lumin was born a male. But she didn't see why she should resist him anymore. She was quick to judge him and that almost caused her to miss out on being loved by suck a stunning and powerful creature.

Lumin began to enter Mia's pussy and forcefully pump his way into her heart. He knew that all he needed to seal the deal was to get her to feel his manhood from within. His love for her was genuine but he was a bit surprised at how easy she was to manipulate. Soon Lumin's plans would be so much sweeter with her at his side.

"Mine, all mine…." He whispered under his breath as he pounded away. He took his eyes off of Mia's body and saw that her face looked as though she didn't know where she even was from the sensation. He took his hands away from her arms and caressed her face with both hands. He guided her into a deep kiss that lasted so long Mia had trouble breathing he finally separated from her.

It was amazed Mia how strong Lumin had become. Mia was trying her very best to keep her eyes open but with all of the physical strength Lumin had and with how aggressively he was dominating her in sex, she felt as though she was about to pass out. And Gardevoirs aren't exactly known for their muscle. This would only mean that her special attack power should be all the more horrifying. Mia started to wonder about how he could have obtained such power but she was distracted by Lumin, suddenly picking her up and embracing her tightly as he kept thrusting his hips.

"Your virginity is now mine as well Mia…" he began to ejaculate in quantities so large it felt like it was flooding Mia's entire stomach.

"Lumin I…think I love you…"

"You think so? In that case I suppose I could go few more rounds with you until you're sure of it."

"N-no! I love you ok?! Just let me rest already!

Lumin chuckled at how shocked she became so quickly. "We will need to make time to improve your stamina and endurance Mia. I had to hold back in order to ensure I wouldn't break you."

"Ugh…"

Weeks had passed after the encounter Mia had with Lumin and she took him back to her village to clear her name. There Lumin had the opportunity he never had before to make friends with other pokemon and have a place he could truely call home. The two of them lived together and spent alot of time really getting to know one another.

Mia enjoyed fighting most of all, seeing herself growing stronger and surpass rivals that she meets along the way. Mia admitted to her hobby probably playing a part in her belligerent nature towards Lumin and then insisted that Lumin train Mia and make her as strong as him. Lumin stated that the gap between their power would make it impossible for her to catch up with him but that didn't stop her from trying.

Lumin thought fighting was "a significant way to pass the time" but didn't take extreme interest in it. Lumin stated that he enjoys exploring most of all and now that evil rumors of him began to slowly dissipate, he was free to meet new foreign pokemon along his travels as well. He was more than happy to show her his favorite spots that he came across when traveling alone. And of course he had a few "stamina training sessions" when he knew they were far enough from the village. They had officially became mates from then on.

Lumin was pleased with the turn his life took for the better. He knew he still couldn't allow his dreams to be forgotten. 3 weeks and 4 days later Lumin informed Mia that he had something to take care of and that he would be back in a few hours. He said it would be best he went on alone since the path he would be treading was a little dangerous for someone as clumsy as her, which didn't take for him to find out about Mia.

Lumin teleported to an uncharted island no human or has ever ventured into and even most pokemon haven't heard of it, none of which know how to find it. Within this island Lumin ventured into a cave which contained a very large area lit with torches and countless amount of pokemon and humans that were once trainers all standing together huddled in a group with blank facial expressions, completely motionless.

When seeing Lumin enter, they all turned their heads toward him and spoke in unison with a tone in their voice void of all emotion.

"Welcome back master"

"I see no one has discovered my little secret yet."

Lumin shed his disguise and his hair and arm colors change from green to a dark purple, regrowing his claws and his dress became pitch black. His eye color morphed rose pink to glowing tint of gold. Seeing as there was no one else but his servants there, he no longer any reason to use his power to change his appearance.

"I suppose love has made me into a common fool. I could have easily added that female to my collection and yet the idea if it disgusts me now. As much as I hate to admit it, I need her to talk to. I can't make Mia into another puppet of mine because without her I would be truely alone."

Lumin looked into the eyes of her "puppets" and each and everyone returned with their usual gaze.

"The fact I feel the need to discuss any of this to you worthless lifeforms is a sign that I need to make a few connections in order to…keep myself sane. But Its obvious Mia and anyone I have met in that village will ever accept me for what I really am.…unless"

Lumin began to pace back and forth as he always did when he started putting the pieces to his plan together.

"Yes that's it…my goal of transforming this world may be hard for Mia to understand. But not impossible….all I have to do is make her see the world through MY eyes. She'll have no choice but to realize it's a mere shadow of its former glory and that I'm the only one who can return it to its former glory.…

He went on like this for roughly 30 minutes, he could tell based on the headache he was giving himself. He never understood why he liked talking so much, but when he got a comfortable flow of information going at a rate like this he just couldn't keep it all in his head.

"I mean a shadow pokemon like me will surely gain enemies! Which means that I will need several allies like Mia and her faithful friends that she introduced me to. She was easy enough to claim her for myself so I should be able to bend her mind to my will enough for her to love the real me and I could to the same with the others as well!"

Lumin began to dance as he talked now instead of pacing. He was comparable to a ballerina with the he spun and leaped through the air, expressing his joy with how easy it should be to get what he wanted from Mia and her friends. He finally stopped and uses his claws to caress one of his servant's faces with a triumphant look on his face.

"As long as I play my cards right and avoid any legendary Pokemon along the way, I will get everything I deserve. And with all of you helping me, I can be in several places at once."

Lumin began began to move deeper into the cave passing even more "puppets" of his.

"But I'll only need the help of one at the moment…but he's certainly notorious enough to get my point across."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare you" Lumin said, his eyes narrowed at the poor infant Elekid before him.

"I'm afraid the most severe punishment possible will be necessary for this violation…"

"P-please no! I'm sorry!"

Lumin's eyes glowed as an overflowing amount of psychic energy flowed around his arm, pointing at the electric type, preparing to strike the child…

"Detention!" Lumin yelled. The child was stricken….with 3 hours of detention for misbehaving during Lumin's class. Nia thought he would make a good teacher seeing how often he always corrected her whenever she misspoke a word or two and was always dusting off her pelt of fur for her. He was reluctant to the idea of it at first but as he got into the swing of things as a new teacher for his village, even he couldn't say he wasn't fit for the job.

"That's not fair! My friend's made me do it!" The Elekid pleaded as he fell to his knees and clasped his claws together in a classic form of remorse. It really irked Lumin to see him regret doing something he knew was wrong in the first place. He wondered if being around children was always like this and if so the job would certainly be more tiresome.

"That's is no excuse! Peeping up my skirt is absolutely off limits!" He said, returning to scolding the Elekid.

"We just weren't sure if you were…really…a guy…"

Lumin thought the entire village hadn't seen a single Gardevoir before in their entire lives. He imagined It couldn't be THAT hard to determine whether or not one is actually male.

"I will tolerate no excuses for this. Starting tomorrow morning, you will sit in class with me precisely 3 hours before class ordinarily begins."

"But that's not fair!"

"Silence yourself and hang your head in shame as you return to your elders."

For once he followed orders and did as Lumin said. In order to know how to fight and survive properly I'm the wild he'd have to follow orders more often. It fell upon Lumin to take up this responsibility and he was fine with it as long as it doesn't interfere with his personal plans….

With that done Lumin leaned against a tree and closed his eyes and began to relax. The hardest part of the day was over. He was free to return home whenever he pleased, even though he knew Nia wanted him home sooner than he usually decides to come home.

It wasn't that he didn't like going to see Nia, it's just he was always preoccupied with something. Lumin called in an "errand" he had to run before returning.

Lumin took a deep breath and began to focus his mind. He sent a signal to a distant being. A who's ideals completely mirrored his, and one who showered him with love, taught him everything he knows, given him his incredible power and made him who he was today. And when his signal reached his target, he heard a woman's voice through telepathy miles and miles away.

"Lumin? I'm glad to hear from you. How goes the search? I sense you've found another trustworthy ally to fill our ranks."

Lumin responded within his mind as well, using telepathy. "Yes, I feel she trusts me completely. My involvement with her will allow me to recruit important pokemon who are loyal to her as well."

"Very good. your path sounds successful thus far. However…"

The drop in her tone of her voice made Lumin anxious. Did he do something wrong? Did he fail her in some way? He knew there was nothing he could do to lose her love, but that was all the more reason he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Lumin…I sense you have exceptional feelings for this pokemon. I want you to remember, I am your number one priority. Do not let anyone of our PAWNS overshadow that."

"I could never care for her more than you but, she is rather…important…i just want to ensure that-

"LUMIN!"

His thought was interrupted and his transmission with the woman was lost. When he opened his eyes he saw his mate, staring at him with a rather irritated scowl on her face.

"Since when are you such a heavy sleeper? I've been yelling at your face for like 10 minutes!"

Lumin stood up straight and folded his arms. "I sincerely doubt that it's been that long, and I thought I told you I would make it home myself later. Why have you come here?"

"Well I wanted to introduce you to one of my best friends and I thought now would be a good time because you weren't really doing anything at the moment."

Nia was a little discouraged by her partner's facial expression. He definitely didn't want to meet a new pokemon at the moment. Maybe he was just grumpy from being woken up so abruptly, she thought. In any case, she decided to try some subtle convincing to get him out of his little mood.

Nia took a few steps forward and gently placed a kiss on Lumin's cheek. "Come on…it would mean alot to me to see you and my friend get along. Please just give it a shot won't ya?"

This method would have been more affective had the conversation he just had with his original companion not just been interrupted by her. Despite of this he didn't want Nia to know about that just yet so he decided to pretend as if he felt a little better.

"I'll see what sort of impression this pokemon leaves on me. But if he fails to impress me I'm going back to meditating."

Nia almost corrected Lumin about him "mediating" instead of sleeping but she didn't want to ruin the opportunity by angering him again. So she simply took his hand and returned to Gracedia Village, where Nia was born and raised.

When they returned it was around noon so there was plenty of activity going on in the village. The pokemon's homes were all made of materials found around the forest. Some were more advanced than others, for instance a Xatu living within the village has a home that was cleverly built around a very large tree using wood and cloth and even web borrowed from bug type pokemon in the village. This way the bird type could perch on the branches and be shielded from cold winds.

Another home built by a Machamp was merely a group of boulders pressed together. It was primitive but it was the best he could do and it got the job done. The village was very large and it was a bit difficult for Lumin to settle in to the environment at first since it was so different from practically living alone for so long.

Nia lead Lumin past several pokemon conversing and trading goods with one another, and greeted them kindly as passed, Lumin greeted them as well but with less energy of course. Nia's reputation amoung the village was very positive. Everyone knew her and they seemed to love her for her spry, passionate attitude. Lumin became quickly respected for his power level and high intelligence. His origins were still very cryptic even to Nia but if she could trust him then everyone else eventually felt they could do the same.

Eventually they made it to their home where their guest was staying. It was a moderately sized flower field right next to a cave for sleeping in. It was a nice distance away from the heart of the village so not much noise could be heard.

"Genesis! We're home!" Nia yelled into the cave.

Lumin and Nia both waited a minute, hearing someone stirring from the inside as if they has been sleeping.

Not long afterwards, a Lucario walked out of the cave and stretched a bit. "Forgive me. I decided to get a little shut-eye while I had the chance. After my business is done here I'll be traveling quite a bit around many pokemon villages and through human settlements."

Nia patted him on the back as she spoke. "That's fine. You need your rest, I just wanted you to meet my mate before you headed off! His name is Lumin."

Lumin and Genesis made eye contact with each other. Like all Lucarios Genesis was able to see the aura of other pokemon and observe what their personality. Using the technique became a habit and was an easy way to begin getting to know someone but Genesis didn't understand what type of aura Lumin contained. Lumin's aura was shifting from pitch black to gold and back which was a very large contrast to the usual vibrant red or blue. Genesis instantly knew it couldn't have meant anything good so he held his hand out for a handshake to make sure it didn't seem like he was suspicious of anything.

"It's good to meet you. I trust you'll take good care of Nia now that I took part in extinguishing any evil I can find over the world."

When they locked eyes, Lumin could tell Genesis didn't like something he saw in him. Lumin hadn't made any odd gestures or said anything potentially ominous recently so he couldn't exactly pinpoint what was wrong. He decided to ignore it for now but made a mental note to remain wary around Nia's apparent old friend.

Lumin reached out and shook his hand.

"She can be a handful so I would appreciate any pointers you could give her for me."

"Heh, will do."

Nia resisted the urge to hit Lumin upside the back of his head for saying that but she was just glad the two got to meet each other.

"My companion is still resting in your home. I hope you don't mind if she stays there a little longer than I do, she really needs the rest. In the mean time I need to leave, there's something I need to take care of."

Nia smiled and opened her mouth to speak but Lumin cut her off "We'll give her the hospitality she needs. Just focus on your job."

Genesis noded and dashed away into the distance. He refused to waste any time stopping anywhere else in the village .

"Well that was nice right Lumin? You both get along just fine!"

"I want you to go with him." Lumin said with a determined look on his face.

"Nia I know you like fighting for some odd reason, and you won't find any more action than with him on the journey he's embarking on now."

Nia tilted her head and placed her paw on her chin, thinking about her husband's suggestion.

"You're sure about this? You think he'll let me tag along?"

"Not at first, but if you just be as irritating as possible then you'll wear him down to the point where he stops arguing."

Nia giggled at Lumin and decided it would be refreshing to go on a journey that features putting down evil doers. But she was a little concerned about leaving Lumin alone for who knows how long while she's with Genesis.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me or something Lumin? I'd hate for you to get lonely or something."

"Don't worry about me. Besides someone has to make sure Weavile is in proper health. Just promise you will come back home safely. And don't accompany him on his ENTIRE adventure, I just want you to help with this mission to allow you to alleviate some of your stress."

Lumin said while handing his wife an odd looking stone.

"What's this?" Nia asked while squinting at the object, a colorful, perfectly spherical stone that was hardly any larger than her paw.

"Just keep it with you. It will activate when you're desperately in need. But enough talking if you don't start catching up with Genesis now, he'll leave you behind."

Nia smiled again and hugged Lumin quickly before turning and dashing off in the direction Genesis took off to.

When Nia was gone Lumin took a deep breath. He finally had some time to think to himself again for a moment. He didn't mind Nia that much, Lumin loved her still. But sometimes he'd rather have some alone time to plot his next move. He had to remain proactive at all times if he wanted to succeed.

Lumin decided to greet and visit others in the village in Nia's absence…all to hold off untill night time when most went to sleep.

Weavile began to stir, opening her eyes from literally sleeping all day, recovering from the treacherous encounters she had endured along with her partner. She sat up and turned her head to see that there was a full moon out and a cool breeze was traveling through the air.

"Crap, I overslept…" she muttered to herself. She looked around to see if Genesis was with her and soon came to the conclusion that he moved on without her when she couldn't locate him anywhere within the cave. This was typical to her, Genesis could never really sit still when he knew there was a serious situation occuring.

Weavile knew where Genesis was headed so all she had to do was get moving. She had several injuries that would slow her down but she would never let it stop her. As she exited the cave she felt a slender hand placed on her shoulder. Weavile turned to see she was under the gaze of a truly beautiful pokemon.

Lumin, staring into the soul of the dark type pokemon, had and opportunity he wasn't going to miss. He had already shed his disguised form and was back to dawning his purple hair, claws, and black dress.

"Weavile…" he started. "You won't be going anywhere at the moment I'm afraid."

Weavile's eyes narrowed at the tall creature. "Wait what? Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"You will call me Lumin…" he purred. Walking closer to Weavile, as he placed his other hand on her back before stroking her body.

"Wha-? Get off of me!" Weavile cried out loudly and attempted to back away from Lumin, but he quickly gripped her throat and slammed her into the wall so hard it caused a small tremor around the area, although still not large enough to attract any unwanted attention.

Weavile coughed in pain and couldn't say anything before Lumin covered her mouth with his free hand.

"Listen to me…you're going to sit still and be silent or I will not hesitate to break you..."

Lumin whispered to Weavile in a low, seductive tone that sent chills down her spine. She wanted to try and struggle free from the gardevoir's grip but the hold he had around her neck was squeezing to much air out of her tor her to want to move very much. Now she was watching Lumin trail kisses from her cheek slowly all the way down to her leg. The most horrifying thing about it all was how gentle his caresses were. Although Lumin had an iron clad hold on Weavile, she almost didn't want to move from how pleasant the kisses felt and from how delightful his claws felt stroking her skin.

Lumin stopped kissing and began whispering in Weavile's ear again. "I need your assistance... You will answer to me and follow only my orders. If you don't comply, you will be punished accordingly. Do I make myself clear?" Lumin slightly moved his fingers away from Weavile's lips so she could speak.

"You're absolutely insane! Get the heck off of me before I rip you to shreds!"

"You? Rip me to shreds? If you had the type of strength to overpower me by now, you would have done so. Then again, I doubt you'd want to resist if you did… my touch is as soothing as silk woven from a goddess. Soon you'll be drunk off of the sensation of my body."

"You're nothing but a freak… get away from me!"

Lumin started to smile. "Weavile…you're lonely...Genesis will never give you the full attention you desire. How could he when all he's concerned about is the enemy? He even left you alone in someone else's home, unguarded and unsafe. Really I'm doing you a favor by letting you serve me instead."

"No…" Weavile couldn't convince herself that Lumine wasn't right. Genesis was oftentimes a stoic warrior that prioritized making it to the battlefield in time to combat whatever challenge he could find. He mainly did it for justice but if that was the only reason he fought, she knew he wouldn't be so eager to leave her behind and get into a fight so often.

Weavile refused to admit she felt this way to Lumin but it was no use. Lumin had already been reading her mind ever since he started touching her. He observed her frustration with Genesis and used it to his advantage.

"You would be so much happier in the arms some someone who…cares more…" Lumin let go of Weavile's throat and caressed her face with his claw, "All you have to do is agree to my terms and I'll show you the ecstasy your partner will never provide for you.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Weavile was trying not to make eye contact with Lumin. Lumin deducted she would be too conflicted to agree to serve him so he decided to continue his assault. He used his free hand, still stroking her, to slowly move to her crotch and then penetrate her canal with his index claw that jolted Weavile back into reality.

Weavile felt pain and pleasure at the same time from one simple move. After coming back to her senses she, realized she still needed to get away from him at all costs. Weavile slashed at Lumin's eye as hard and as quickly as possible with her large claw and used the opportunity to sprint into the village to wake everyone up to aid her, but she soon felt a sharp blow to the back and was sent flying into a tree near the cave.

Vision blurred from the impact, she looked up and saw Lumin, only now he looked more sinister than before. His hair grew to cover his right eye with an, his left eye's sclera replaced with a pitch black color. His dress morphed into a waist cape. It looked as though he mega evolved. He still dawned beauty but pure terror as well.

The tyrant's eye flashed and Weavile could no longer move her body. She remained in the awkward position she was in as soon as she hit the tree.

"You will pay for what you just did… You're a dark type pokemon so I can't use all my psychic powers on you...But I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

Lumin wasted no time in revealing his manhood that was hidden within his cape and pierced Weavile's pussy mercilessly. Weavile could only lay there and endure what was happening. The poor pokemon felt as though she was being pounded into oblivion.

Lumin leaned in to lick Weavile's neck and chest as he violently dominated her. She almost screamed but…

"Go ahead!" Lumin yelled. "Scream! Cry for me!" I know you can't handle me, even though you brought this punishment upon yourself. But if you try to squirm and cry for help…i might just break you beyond repair!"

Weavile held her breath. She held her breath and shut her eyes to hide the tears that were rushing forth. Lumin pumped his seed into Weavile, filling her to the brim, but didn't bother even slowing his pace. She soon switched to penetrate her ass and thrusted so hard it felt as though her hips and back would soon shatter from his sheer force.

"Now…" Lumin began. "Nod your head if you'll agree to my terms I so politely suggested to you before!"

Weavile quickly nodded her head in hope that it would make Lumin stop breaking her in half.

"Good! Now maybe if you survive this then i'll consider letting you serve me. If you actually manage to make it that far then if you care about your well being at all, you'll never attack me again. Do I make myself clear?!"

She nodded once more. And thus, the rape continued. It felt as if it would be never ending for the girl.

She knew the only way she could live was to obey. At least for now.

To be continued...


End file.
